


Valentine's Day Series 2019

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, 5sos fluff, 5sos valentines day, Calum Hood smut, F/M, ashton irwin smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: A series of Valentines Day inspired one shots with 5 Seconds Of Summer.





	1. Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dating Ashton, and you decide that Valentine's Day is the night you want to lose your virginity to him. Smut. 18+ only, please.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” Ash smiled to you across the table. 

You returned his smile shyly, dropping your gaze to your plate in front of you before answering him. “Happy Valentine’s Day. And thank you for dinner.”

He reached across the table and took your hand in his. His hands were much larger than your own, with rough calluses on his fingers and palms from his drumsticks. But they were nice. They were comforting in the most unexpected and wonderful way. You loved holding his hand. Loved the way that your own hands fit so perfectly into his, even though they didn’t seem like they should. 

“You’re welcome.” He answered, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand. “You know I love getting to cook for my girl, though.”

“And your girl loves watching you try to cook.” You giggled. 

" _Try_ to cook?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Baby… You totally burned the chicken last week.”

He giggled, a slight red blush coming to his cheeks. “That was one time!” 

“And the veggies you tried to stir fry?”

“Okay, two times.” He agreed with another giggle, popping a bite of pasta into his mouth. 

Both of you were quiet for a few moments, just holding hands across his dining room table and appreciating each other’s company. He looked up at you with a fond look on his face before dropping his fork to his plate. “I’m really glad I let Cal drag me to that party.” He said softly. “Glad that we met. And that you didn’t throw your drink on me when I asked for your number.” 

“So am I, baby.” You giggled, recalling the night in question.

You’d gone to a party with a friend, not really expecting much other than a few hours of free drinks and hopefully some decent music to dance to. But then he caught your eye. He was across the room, telling a story to a group of friends, his arms flailing and his smile beaming as he spoke. There was a sudden roar of laughter at something he’d said, and you found yourself smiling even though you were much too far away to hear what had been said. And then he looked over to you. 

His eyes glanced over you quickly as he scanned the room. Your smile grew when he immediately turned his gaze back to you. His own smile turned into half smirk as his eyes ran down your body, taking in the tight black dress that you’d worn. You’d watched as he excused himself from the group and beelined to you, offering a million watt smile as he asked if he could buy you a drink. 

“Drinks are free.” You answered, cocking an eyebrow at the tall blond. 

“Yeah, but I’m tryin’ to be smooth, here.” He’d laughed. That was the first time you heard his laugh, and you knew in an instant that you wanted to hear as much of it as you could before you left that party. 

You spent the rest of the night with him. At first, you’d tried to talk while you danced, but eventually opted for finding a quiet corner of the back patio. As it got later and later, you knew that you’d eventually have to say goodbye. But neither of you wanted to do that. He’d leaned in close to you. Half of you wanted him to kiss you right then and there. The other half was absolutely terrified that he would do exactly that. Instead, he’d pushed your hair behind your ear and quietly asked for your phone number. 

You exchanged numbers and spent the next few days with your phone glued to your hand as you texted him constantly. When he finally asked you out for a proper date, you smiled for three days straight. He kissed you at your front door when he dropped you off after dinner, and it was easily the best kiss you’d ever had. And now, just over four months later, you were in a relationship with Ashton and couldn’t be happier if you’d tried. 

He smiled again. That beautiful smile that had drawn you to him in the first place. You loved the way all of his teeth showed, and his dimples were just about the cutest thing you’d ever seen. Ashton always had a way of making the people that he was around feel good. He was always the first one with a joke or comment that sent the room into a fit of giggles. Or, with his own laugh. Ashton’s laugh was infectious. It was damn near impossible to hear him laugh and not laugh along with him, even if you didn’t know what you were laughing at. 

The rest of dinner was great. Ashton barely let go of your hand over the table. His fingers ghosted over yours as you ate and talked. When you were finished, Ashton wouldn’t let you clean up at all. 

“You're my guest, I'm not gonna let you clean my kitchen.” He told you as he all but pushed out of the kitchen, insisting that you make yourself comfortable on the couch instead. 

“I sleep in your bed.” You said, crossing your arms over your chest. “You let all of your guests sleep in your bed?” 

“Just the really pretty ones.” He answered, placing his hands on your hips. “And Cal sometimes, but that is a conversation for another time, darling.” He kissed your forehead before turning you towards the door with a smile. 

You reluctantly agreed and went into the living room while he loaded the dishwasher. You smiled when you heard him humming to himself from the kitchen. That boy was definitely a musician, through and through. He always had a song, or even just a beat, playing in his mind. 

When he finished, he joined you on the couch and suggested watching a movie or something. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you. 

“We could watch a movie,” You started, your voice low as you moved to lie down, pulling him on top of you. “Or we could do this.” You smiled as you kissed him. 

“This.” He said as he pulled away for just a moment. “Definitely this.”

The kisses got heated quickly. Your hands were under his shirt, your fingers dancing over the muscles of his back. He held himself up with one hand that was planted firmly next to your head. His other hand was switching between tangling itself in your hair, or gently stroking your cheek. 

He moved his lips to your cheek, down your jaw, and eventually settling them on your neck. He pulled soft whines from your lips as he left wet, open mouthed kisses along your neck. You pulled your hands from under his shirt and moved them into his thick curls. You felt his lips curl into a smile as he started to grind his hips into you.

You moved your head to the side, letting him move his lips, tongue, and teeth freely over your neck and exposed collarbone. He continued to elicit louder and louder sounds from you. The combination of his lips on your skin, and his hips moving into yours had you coming undone beneath him. Suddenly, without warning, he pulled away. He raised his eyebrows and let out a loud sigh as he sat up, putting his hand out to pull you up with him. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, placing a hand on his thigh. 

“What? Nothing’s wrong, love.” He answered, kissing your temple. 

“Well, why’d you stop? I don’t know about you, but I was having fun.” You told him with a laugh. 

“Well, that’s why.” He answered. “Havin’ a little too much fun.” You looked to where your hand sat on his lap, almost dangerously close to where it was very evident how much fun he had been having. You pulled your hand away and set it in your own lap. He reached over and took your hand in his. “Hey, I’m not mad or anything. I just have to stop myself sometimes before things go too far.”

You looked up to him with a sigh. He was definitely the sweetest person you’d ever met. When you’d told him that you were a virgin, he was more than happy to take things as slow as you wanted. He always made sure that you were comfortable with whatever you did. He was always checking with you, asking if things were going too far or happening too quickly. 

But you’d been thinking about it since your second date with him. Even then, you knew that whatever you had with him would be for the long haul. You knew that he was special.  
“I didn’t say you had to stop.” You said quietly, looking away from him. 

“No, but I’m not gonna keep going just because you don’t say not to.” He told you. He put his free hand on your cheek and turned your face to look at him. “I meant it when I said that we could wait as long as you wanted, Y/N. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“But what if I said…” You started, praying that you didn’t sound as nervous as you felt. “What if I said that I didn’t want you to stop.”

“Well, in that case, I'd ask you if you were sure.”

“And what if I said that I was definitely sure?” 

A smile crossed his face, his eyes lighting up. He moved closer to you and pulled your face closer to his. This kiss was so different than the heated, needy kisses from moments ago. His lips were soft on yours, just barely moving as he held your cheek in his hand. 

“If you're sure, we need to move this upstairs.” He said, resting his forehead to yours when he broke the kiss. “No way in hell am I letting your first time happen on my couch. You deserve better than that, baby.” 

He stood from the couch, taking your hand and linking his fingers with yours as he started to lead you up the stairs. You were glad that he wasn't facing you right now, afraid that your face would betray your nerves. You wanted this, but you'd heard a million and one stories about pain and even blood, and you were scared. 

He opened the door and flipped the light switch before closing it behind you. “I wish this were more romantic,” He laughed as he pulled you to the bed. “Feel like I should have rose petals or candles or something.” 

“I don't need rose petals.” You told him as you sat down on the edge of the bed. “Just, uh… Just, please don't hurt me, okay?” 

Ashton sat beside you and put an arm around you. “Sweetheart, I would never.” His voice was soft as he started to rub circles into your back. “Sex isn't supposed to hurt. Not even the first time. If something doesn't feel right, tell me.” 

You nodded silently, earning a small smile from him before he moved in to kiss you again. He slowly moved you back, so that you were lying flat on the bed. He made sure that you were comfortable before lying on top of you, supporting his weight on his elbows. His hands weaved their way into your hair once more as the kisses started to get more and more intense. Your hands were under his shirt again, feeling their way over his muscles as they tensed and relaxed. You felt him start to move his hips into yours, and a rush of nerves ran through your body. You pulled away from him, and took your hands from beneath his shirt. 

“Ya okay?” He asked, pushing your hair from your face. 

“Yeah,” You lied. “I’m fine. Just nervous. Never done this before.” You finished with a laugh. 

He smiled and placed a soft kiss to your forehead. “We can stop. Change into something comfy, put on some dumb movie, and you can let me snuggle you all night long.”

“I don’t want to stop. Just, go slow?”

“Of course, darling.” He whispered. He kissed you once more and moved so that he was sitting on his knees between your open thighs. “Can I take these off?” He asked, his long fingers hooking into the belt loops of your jeans. You nodded silently. He smiled down at you as he slowly unbuttoned your jeans before pulling down the zipper. He was gentle as he pulled the denim down your thighs, scooting back on his knees as he pulled them down to your feet. Once they were off, he tossed them to the side of the bed where they landed in a messy pile on the carpet. 

You bent your knees, pulling them up as he leaned over you, the rough material of his pants rubbing against your inner thighs as he kissed you again. His lips moved from yours, to your neck again as his hands gripped the hem of your t-shirt. “And this?” He asked quietly. “Can I take this off, love?” 

“Yeah,” You sighed as his lips brushed against the sensitive skin of your neck. You sat up slightly as he pulled your shirt over your head. And just as suddenly as this had started, you were all but naked, lying beneath him. He ran his hand down your side, his thumb brushing along the waistband of the panties that you wore. 

“You are so beautiful, baby.” He sighed. You silently thanked yourself for wearing a cute bra and panty set, instead of the plain ones that you normally wore. You leaned forward slightly before reaching behind your back, unclasping your bra and dropping it next to the bed. 

He reached behind his neck and pulled his own shirt off over his head, dropping it to the floor on top of your jeans. You reached up and ran your hands over his chest and the cool metal of the pendant necklace he wore. He grabbed the pendant and pulled the necklace over his head, leaning over you to set it on the bedside table. “Don’t need to be smackin’ ya in the face with that.” He said with a laugh. 

“I appreciate that.” You giggled. 

“Thought ya might.” He said with a wink as he sat back up. He placed his hands on your knees and began to rub his hands along your thighs. He suddenly became very serious as he spoke up again. “If I’m gonna make you feel good, I need ya to tell me what you like, darling.”

You felt yourself blush as you looked away from his eyes, your focus falling to his chest. “I don’t really know.” You answered quietly. 

“Just tell me what you do to yourself.” You looked at him again, sure that your face was a whole new shade of red as you told him that you’d never really done anything like that to yourself. “So, you're telling me that you've never had an orgasm?” He asked, his eyebrows rising as he spoke. 

You put your hands over your face, embarrassed by your complete and total lack of experience. “I tried once,” You told him, your voice muffled by your hands. “But it didn’t work. I think it’s, like, broken or something.” Ashton laughed above you and put his hands on yours. When he pulled your hands from your face you saw that he was grinning down at you. 

“It’s not _broken_ , ya goof.” He said as he placed your hands on your stomach and moved his own hands back to the lacy band of your panties. “How about I just try some things, and you tell me if you like it?” You nodded, feeling your nerves start to fade as he smiled at you. He tucked his thumbs under the waistband of your panties. “Do you mind?” He asked. You shook your head, giving him the greenlight to pull them off. 

He pulled the thin material up to your knees, which were still bent next to him. When he reached your knees, he grabbed your calves one at a time and pulled them through the holes of your underwear. He dropped them right next to you on the bed before leaning over you and catching your lips with his. 

He made quick work of kissing his way down your body. Soft whines sounded from your throat as he licked and kissed at your skin. The curl that fell over his forehead tickled your chest and stomach as he worked his way down, pausing when he reached your center. 

“If you don’t like something, or if it feels off, you need to tell me. Okay?”

“Yeah,” You nodded, your voice barely a whisper as arousal took over your senses. 

Ashton moved down the bed before settling his shoulders between your thighs. He wrapped his hands around your thighs, holding you close to him as he started to lick broad strips along your folds.You closed your eyes and pressed your head into the pillows. You were almost embarrassed at how easily you were getting worked up, since he was barely touching you. 

When he pushed his tongue between your folds you actually saw stars as he started to move just the tip of his tongue against your clit. A loud moan poured from your open mouth as your hands fell to his hair. You had no idea that anything could feel this good. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?” He asked with a giggle as he pulled away. 

“Yeah,” You sighed, your eyes still closed. “So good, Ash.” 

“Good,” He answered, kissing your inner thigh lightly. “I’m gonna start usin’ my fingers now. I have to get you ready so it doesn’t hurt.” You opened your eyes finally, looking down to meet his as you nodded. 

He attached his lips to your clit before sticking his tongue out, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. A low whine came from your mouth as he slowly pushed one finger into you. It was not what you had expected, but it was nice. He took his time, his tongue a barely there presence as he slowly moved his finger in and out of you. 

“How’s this?” He asked. 

“It’s good.” You whispered. “It’s really good.”

“Ya ready for a second finger? It might stretch a bit.”

“Yeah, just go slow.” You repeated your request from earlier. 

“I will, darling. As slow as you need me to.”

“Okay,” You nodded. You closed your eyes, preparing yourself the best you could. “I’m ready.”

He kept his word as he slowly pulled his finger away from you, kissing your thigh again as he moved back into you, a second digit joining the first. You felt the stretch that he’d warned you about. But it wasn’t bad, more like an unfamiliar tightness. But nothing that you couldn’t get used to. 

You squirmed slightly, moving your hips in an attempt to adjust. His hand stilled, his fingers unmoving as he tried to help you adjust. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just need a second.” 

“That's fine, love. Let me know when you're ready.” 

You took a few deep breaths, reaching down to his hand that was wrapped around your thigh. You wrapped your hand around his, your fingers ending up trapped between his palm and your thigh. Once you were sure that you were adjusted to the feeling of his fingers inside you, you squeezed his hand. “You can move.” You told him quietly. 

He held your hand tightly as he slowly pulled his fingers out of you. Even more slowly, he pressed back in. You missed the way he never took his eyes off your face. He watched your expressions closely, making sure that you were feeling as good as he could possibly make you feel. 

“You're doing so well, darling.” He cooed, slowly pushing into you again. “So, so well. I love you.” 

“Love you, too, Ash.” 

“I'm gonna do one more finger, okay?” 

“Do you have to?” You asked, lifting your head from the pillow to look down to him. He smirked, raising his eyebrows with a chuckle. 

“Not to brag or anything, but I think I do.” He said. “I really don't want to hurt you when we actually, like, _do it_.” He explained softly. “If it's too much, let me know and we can try again another time.” 

“Okay,” You agreed, nodding your head. 

He moved his mouth to your clit as he removed his fingers. He started to apply more pressure with his tongue as he pushed three long fingers into you. You couldn't stop the loud cry that sounded from your throat. Three fingers was definitely too much. 

Ashton pulled away immediately, pulling his hands away from you as he sat up on his knees. “What's wrong?” He asked, placing his hands on your knees. 

“Nothing,” You lied through gritted teeth. 

“Y/N, I've never been on your side of this.” He laughed, rubbing his hands down your thighs. “I need you to talk to me. Did I hurt you?” 

“Uh… No, not really.” You answered. Though, your answer sounded more like another question. Like you weren't sure if it had hurt or not. 

“Okay, so what's going on. How are you feeling?” 

“Um, well… God this is weird to talk about.” You giggled. 

“I know it's a little uncomfortable at first, but baby, we gotta be able to communicate. Especially right now. Just, tell me what you're thinkin’.” 

You took a deep breath, bringing a hand to your hair. “Okay, uh… Well whatever you're doing with your tongue- amazing. Keep it up.” He giggled, his hands still rubbing your thighs. “But, uh… Your fingers… They kinda hurt. But not really. Just a little.” 

“What kind of hurt?” He asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Just kind of like, really tight. Almost pinching, but not. Like, I can feel it stretching and it hurts.”

He nodded, his brows still knitted together as he stood from the bed. He stepped to the head of the bed and sat next to you. He opened the drawer of the bedside table and retrieved a clear plastic bottle with a red cap. He leaned over you, giving you a smile before placing a quick peck to your lips. Standing back up, he took his previous place with his shoulders between your thighs. You watched as he used his thumb to pop the cap of the bottle and squeezed a bit of clear gel on his fingers before pressing the cap into this palm and tossing it to join your panties on top of the comforter. 

“You’re not really getting wet, like at all.” He explained softly. “Which is fine, it might just be because you’re nervous. But it’s totally normal for some women to just, not. We can figure that out as we go. But, for right now, we're gonna try this. If it still hurts, I'm gonna stop and we can try again some other time.” 

“Okay,” You sighed. “I'm really sorry I'm so bad at this.” 

“You're not bad at anything. It's just a bit of a learning curve.” He told you with a small smile. “And trust me, darling, I'm having fun. Hate that I'm hurting you, but _loving_ that I get to touch you. You're so beautiful, and you're doing so well for your first time. I love you,Y/N” 

“I love you, too.” 

“Ready to try again?” He asked, wrapping his clean hand around your thigh once more, balancing his weight on his elbow. You looked down at him and nodded. His eyes fell closed and he moved his lips to your clit. He spent a few moments concentrating his attention there before you felt him slide a finger back into you. This was already much better. His hand moved easily as his tongue worked absolute magic over your clit. 

“You can add a second finger, now.” You murmured quietly. 

“Already got two in, love.” He told you. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” He laughed. “Wanna try three again?”

“God, yes.” You sighed. 

You heard a small giggle from him before his mouth found your clit again. You could definitely tell when he added a third finger. There was just the smallest bit of discomfort, but as he started to apply firm pressure to your clit as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of you, it finally started to feel the way that you always thought it would. 

A tight knot started to form low in your abdomen. Loud, desperate cries flew from your open mouth as you pressed your head into your pillows. You moved your hands to Ashton’s hair, tugging lightly on the long curls as you balled your hands into loose fists. 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” You cried out, a pleasure like you’d never even imagined began to take over your senses. The knot that had started in your belly slowly turned to a white hot heat that moved to cover your entire body as Ashton’s tongue continued to work over your swollen and sensitive clit. You barely noticed his fingers, now moving in and out of you at a much quicker pace as he worked you towards you very first orgasm. 

You let out a series of short, breathless whines as you felt your body start to tense under his touch. Your chest heaved violently and you swear to God, you actually saw fireworks behind your eyelids as you came on his tongue. “Oh, god, Ash.” You whined, your hands tightening in his hair without you realizing. “Ash, Ash… Fuck, Ashton!” Your voice was impossibly loud in your ears as you hit the high of your orgasm, screaming the name of the man who was making you feel so fucking good. You heard him hum below you, and felt him start to slow his hands as you came down. You could hardly catch your breath as you felt him pull away from you, placing a series of sweet, tender kisses to your thighs. 

You were still panting when you felt the bed dip beside you. You opened your eyes and turned to him. He had moved up and was lying on his side, supporting himself on his elbow with a wide grin across his face. 

“How was that?” He asked, his smile growing. 

You returned the smile, though you were sure that yours was much bigger than his. Reaching one hand up to his cheek, you pulled his face towards yours and kissed him. You pulled away from the kiss almost instantly, furrowing your brows as you licked your lips. 

“Why… Do you taste like candy scented lip gloss?”

He giggled, his chin falling to his chest. “Strawberry flavored lube.”

“Mmmm,” You hummed as you licked your lips again. “Good choice. And, to answer your question- that was incredible.”

“Yeah?” He asked, his smile growing. 

“God, yes.” You answered. “Like, I know I don’t have anything to compare it to, but my lord. I didn’t know that I could ever feel that… That good. Like, my whole body just- Wow.” You breathed out the last words, unable to explain the feeling. 

He giggled again, moving his hand to your side. He rubbed his thumb along your ribs lightly. “Just you wait, love. That was nothin’. There’s a whole big world of things that will make you feel good that you haven’t explored yet.”

“Will you- will you explore with me?” You asked quietly. 

He kissed your forehead, his lips lingering against your skin for a moment. “There is nothing in the world that would make me happier, darling.”

Your heart swelled in your chest at his words. You were so glad that you’d waited, and chosen someone like this to be your first. Ashton was sweet. He was so gentle and loving, and careful with you. You loved him more than you had originally planned, but now that you were in this with him, you knew that you’d made a good choice giving him your number that night. 

“So…” You started, trailing the end of the word. 

“So..?” 

“So, that was- that was fucking amazing.” He smiled down to you. “But there was one more thing I wanted to try.”

“What’s that?”

“I think I’m ready now.” You told him, rubbing your thumb over his cheek. “Like… _Ready_ , ready.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure, just go slow?”

“Of course,” He said with a smile. He rolled away from you so that he was lying on his back and unbuttoned his jeans, the zipper following before he began to shimmy them down his legs. You spared a glance at him and suddenly felt that same knot begin to form in your abdomen. 

You already knew that Ashton was attractive. That much had been obvious when you saw him across the room at that party. And you'd seen him shirtless, he always slept in just a pair of sweats when you stayed the night. But right now, as he laid beside you, wearing barely anything right after making you cum for the first time ever, you finally took time to fully appreciate him. 

His thighs were works of art. Beautiful, and strong in a way that you'd never known. His stomach and chest were so toned that even through the coarse hair that decorated them, there was no denying the muscles that were there. You were always a little bit amazed at how easily he would lift you, or move you to sit in his lap. But now that you were taking the time to actually look at the man you were in love with, you knew how he did it. 

He turned a little more and opened the drawer of the bedside table again. When he pulled his hand back out, he held a small foil square between his long fingers. You felt the same nerves as before start to take over. You tried to calm yourself, telling yourself that Ashton would take care of you. He had done such an amazing job of it so far, and this wouldn’t be any different. 

He set the condom on top of the table, next to the necklace he'd discarded earlier and turned back to face you. He scanned your face for a moment, silently checking that you hadn’t changed your mind. When you smiled at him and reached one hand up to tangle in his hair, he took that as your answer. You definitely hadn’t changed your mind. You were ready. You wanted this. You wanted him. All of him. 

Ashton rolled just a little more so that he was lying on top of you, his hand coming to cup your cheek as he kissed you. Your eyes closed as he ran his tongue along the seam of your lips. You couldn’t help but to smile into the kiss when your tongue met his- the taste of strawberry lube still present on his tongue. 

He placed one of his muscular thighs between yours, effectively tangling your legs with his in the process. You jolted slightly, apparently still a little sensitive, when he moved his hand from your cheek to your clit. 

“Ssshhh, darling.” He whispered, his lips brushing lightly against yours. “I'm right here. I've got you.” 

“I know.” You sighed, nodding your head slightly. 

“Just relax. Let me make you feel good.”

“But I want it to feel good for you, too.”

He chuckled, the sound was a song in your ears. “Trust me, baby. It already feels good for me.”

He continued to play with your clit, getting you worked up to a whining mess again faster than you knew was possible. You let out a series of soft whimpers as he kissed his way down your neck. You started to feel the same white heat start near your core, right below Ashton’s strong fingers. He pulled away from your neck, licking his lips as he pushed a few fallen strands of hair from your face. 

“Are you ready, love?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” You nodded, almost breathlessly. “I’m ready, Ash.”

He smiled at you as he sat up on his knees. You spread your thighs as you bent your knees, giving him space to settle between them. He reached to the bedside table to collect the foil wrapped condom. You smiled to yourself as you watched him push down his black boxers, tucking the condom between his lips as he did. Once his boxers were shed, he kicked them to the side and took the condom in his hand again. He used his teeth to tear into to foil wrapper before pulling the latex ring from it, flicking the wrapper blindly behind him over his shoulder. You hadn’t noticed that he was already hard, too concentrated on your own nerves. But as you watched him take his shaft in his hand, pumping himself a few times before skillfully rolling the condom down his length, you were suddenly glad that he’d decided to use three fingers. 

He placed one hand on your thigh, the other falling to the base of his shaft to assist in lining himself up with your entrance. “I love you, darling.” He whispered as he leaned over you. 

“Love you, Ash.” You answered him. You returned one hand to his thick hair. “Love you so much.” 

He smiled and you felt him press his length into you slowly. Almost immediately, your hands flew to his shoulders. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, gritting your teeth as you adjusted to the feeling of him inside of you. Once he was fully inside, he stilled for a moment. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, good.” You moaned. Your voice sounded strange to you as it strained in your throat. “Just- just need a second.” Ashton placed gentle kisses all over your face as you lie beneath him. Your arms tightened around his shoulders. “Okay, I think you can move now.” 

“Think?”

“Yeah, just-”

“I’ll go slow, baby.” He finished for you. “I’ll go slow.”

His lips fell to yours, lazily kissing you as he slowly pulled out. You were glad that he’d used lube earlier, sure that this would be painful if he hadn’t. But it wasn’t painful. It was more to take than when he’d used his fingers, but he’d done a great job of preparing you, so it wasn’t bad. No stretch at all as he moved his hips back into you. Just an unfamiliar, but nice, feeling of fullness in your core. 

He moved in and out of you a few times, his lips never leaving yours as he did. He placed a few kisses around your face before he sat up on his knees, pulling out of you as he did. Your hands moved from around his shoulders, landing on his hands that came to rest just below your breasts. 

“Still feeling okay?” He asked, pressing into you again. 

Your face contorted at the feeling of him filling you again. “Christ, yes. Feels amazing, Ash.” You moaned. 

“Good.” He sighed, pulling out again. He was taking less time between thrusts now. Still moving slowly, but not allowing as much time since you were all but begging for him by  
now. “Move your legs up, love. Wrap them around my waist.”

You did as you were told. His next thrust hit you just a little deeper than the last. The sounds he was pulling from you filled the walls of his bedroom quickly. “‘S ‘at better?” He asked, still keeping the same slow rhythm with his hips. 

“Yeah, a lot better.” You answered between breaths. “God, Ash.” You moaned as he pressed into you. “You’re so _deep_.”

“Fuck, baby.” He whined above you, snapping his hips into you. It was fast and hot, but fuck it felt good. “You keep talking like that, I won’t last long.”

“I want you to cum, Ash.” You moaned. His thrusts began to quicken just slightly. “God I wanna make you cum. Want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

“Yeah?” He moaned above you, rocking his hips. His deep, even thrusts hitting you exactly right. 

“Yes. Wanna hear you. Wanna feel you, baby.”

“Fuck-” He whined, moving his hands to land beside your head as he leaned over you once more. His muscles flexed beneath the tattoos that lined his forearms as he gripped at the sheets on his bed. “Had no idea my baby girl was so fuckin’ dirty.” He murmured into your ear. 

“I can be as dirty as you want.”

“Holy fuck.” He cursed again. You put your arms under his, your hands landing on the backs of his shoulders, your nails scratching at his skin as he thrusted in and out of you. He started to kiss all over your face and neck as you felt him start to lose the even rhythm of his hips. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He whined into your ear. “Love you so much.”

“Love you more.” You whispered, digging your nails into his back as he hit a whole new spot inside of you. You heard him hiss as you scratched down his shoulders. 

“Ah, fuck-” He groaned as his movements suddenly stilled. He moved just slightly, riding out his own orgasm as he spilled into the condom with a low, throaty grunt. He all but collapsed on top of you after a moment. He started to place lazy kisses to your neck as you moved your hands from his shoulders to his hair. You used your nails to scratch lightly at his scalp as both of you caught your breath. 

You quietly whined when he finally pulled out of you, rolling away from you to remove the condom and throw it into a trash can beside the bed. He turned back to lie on his back and opened his arms. You immediately took your place between them, laying your hand over his stomach while nuzzling into his chest with a content sigh. He wrapped one arm around your shoulders, holding you close to his chest. His free hand found yours over his stomach and he began to lightly trace over the back of your hand with the tips of his  
fingers. 

“How do you feel, darling?” He asked, tightening his arm around your shoulders. 

“I feel great.” You answered quietly. “Sleepy, but great.” You finished, a loud yawn falling from your mouth, proving your own point. 

“Too sleepy for a quick shower?”

You groaned, your limbs suddenly feeling like they weighed a ton each. “Do we have to?”

He giggled, kissing your hair. “Well, you definitely need to go to the bathroom. Probably clean up a little, I don't think you're supposed to leave strawberry flavored lube in your body when you're not using it. But I think that we’d probably be fine waiting until morning to shower.”

“I don’t wanna get up.” You whined, turning your face to snuggle further into his chest. 

“I know, but you have to, love.”

“But why can’t I just snuggle you forever?”

“I’m not even gonna pretend to understand vaginal chemistry or maintainance, but every girl that I’ve ever talked to says that you’re supposed to pee after you have sex.” He said sternly. With a sigh, you rolled away from him and threw your legs over the edge of the bed. Before you got a chance to stand, you felt his hand around your wrist. You turned around to see him moving toward you. 

“Not so fast,” He said with a laugh. “Needs me some kisses first.” You happily obliged, laying back into his chest as you kissed him. He pulled away, kissing your cheek quickly before pulling away from you fully. “Now you can go. But hurry, I miss you.”

“I’m not even out of the room yet.” You laughed as you stood up. 

“Yeah, well, I still miss you.” 

You laughed to yourself as you walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind you as you walked down the hall to the bathroom. You quickly did your business and cleaned up as best you could. You looked in the mirror over the sink, grinning as your fingertips brushed along the few fresh bruises that Ashton’s lips had left littered along your chest.

Walking back into his bedroom, you found that Ashton had changed into his usual sweatpants. He had laid out a pair of his sweats and one of his shirts folded on your side of the bed. You pulled the baggy clothes on before lifting his blanket to rejoin him in bed.

“Missed you.” He whispered as you took your usual place between his arms, your head on his chest. 

“Missed you, too.” You answered, your voice barely more than a whisper itself. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” You looked up to him, his eyes shining an extra bright shade of green. “Thank you, by the way. For taking care of me.”

He moved his hand from your shoulders to cradle the back of your head, his long fingers massaging your scalp lightly. “You don’t need to thank me, darling. I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I hadn’t.”

“You’re not a shitty anything. Well, you’re a shitty cook, but we can work on that.”

He pulled back, his face contorting into a look of over exaggerated fake offence. “I give you your first ever orgasm, and you give me attitude.”

You smiled up at him, your eyelids feeling heavy. “You know I pick on you because I love you, right?”

“You pick on me because I’m an easy target and you’re mean. Plus, now you’ve seen my dick so you have a whole new world of things to make fun of.”

“Oh, believe me, I will not be making fun of that.” You told him, raising your eyebrows. “I know my experience is very limited but, _damn_.” Ashton threw his head back, his chest shaking as he laughed loudly. 

“Well, I appreciate it.” He said through his laughs. “Just wait until I really start putting the moves on. Blow ya mind.”

“It gets better than that?” 

“Oh, darling…” He said, suddenly becoming very quiet as he moved his lips to your ear. “It gets _so much_ better than that. And I cannot wait to show you.” He whispered, his lips brushing along the curve of your ear. You felt a shiver run down your spine, your eyes falling closed as he placed a kiss to your neck. “But for now, let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah,” You breathed. “Goodnight, Ash.”

“Goodnight, darling.” He said, kissing your hair lightly. “Love you.”

“Love you.”


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the Luke chapter of the Holiday Series that I posted in December. Picks up two years after Luke and Ariel meet.

Luke and Ariel have been together for a little over two years by now. It was two years of love, inside jokes, weekend long snuggle sessions, and more than a few stupid fights about nothing. Ariel had moved into Luke's apartment nine months after they met, when the lease on her own apartment ended. It was a bit of an adjustment for both of them at first. Neither of them had ever lived with a significant other, and both had been living completely alone for at least a year. But it was good. They were good. 

The pair were very much in love, and it showed. The first time Luke had taken her back to Sydney to meet his family, his brothers got into an argument about who would be his best man at the wedding. The entire Hemmings clan knew from that first visit that Ariel was good for Luke. They were good for each other. 

They were quickly approaching their second Valentine's Day together. They'd both gone a little crazy the year before, the rush of the relationship still being so new. But they'd talked and decided that neither of them really cared much for the idea of Valentine's Day after that. 

“I just, would rather you surprise me with something thoughtful randomly than be given the same necklace and earrings set that 15,000 other girls are getting on the same day.” She'd explained. Luke had to agree. He'd always thought that being told that you were supposed to love your person extra for one day a year was a little silly. 

So, they'd both agreed to keep Valentine's Day to the bare minimum going forward. Luke had bought Ariel a funny card that he saw while he was out with Eric. And Ariel had been stocking up on Luke's favorite candies since Christmas. That was all either of them had asked for from the other, and both were happy to oblige. 

It was a few days before Valentine's Day and the couple was lying in bed, an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine playing from the open laptop on Luke’s stomach. He had one arm around Ariel’s shoulders, his fingers rubbing her skin lazily. He looked over to where his hand sat on her shoulder. 

“I really like this one.” He whispered to her, using his pointer finger to trace around the tattoo of a black cat that she had. She’d accumulated a small collection of tattoos over the last few years, in addition to the handful that she had when she’d met Luke. 

Luke adored her tattoos, loved the way that they decorated her skin so beautifully. Part of him had always wanted to get a few tattoos himself, but he never did. He’d had a lip ring at one point, but that was as far as his body modifications went.

“Thanks,” She said, moving her head to look at where his hand met her shoulder. “I've been thinking I need a new one soon. Feelin’ that itch again.” She laughed. 

“Yeah? What are ya thinking?” He questioned.

“Not sure yet.” She shrugged. “Probably just something small, though.”

“Maybe I'll get one, too.” He laughed. 

“Oh, boy, don't even joke about that.” 

“Why not?”

“You? With a tattoo?” She asked, raising her eyebrows as she pulled away from him. “I can barely keep my hands off of you now. I don't even know how I'd act if you got a tattoo.” 

“Guess there's only one way to find out.”

“Wait… You're serious? You really want a tattoo?” 

Luke shrugged, suddenly feeling a little self conscious. “I mean, yeah. Kind of.” 

“Well, what of?” Her voice took on a new level of excitement as she thought of Luke sitting in her tattoo artists chair. 

“Dunno,” He answered, shrugging again as he tried to hide his smile. “The only thing I've ever liked enough to want it around forever is… Well, you.” 

“Luke, you fuckin’ softie.” She said, leaning into him again. “I want you around forever, too.” 

 

“We should get matching tattoos.” Ariel said bluntly the next day over breakfast. They were sat at their dining room table, a plate of Toaster Waffles a la Luke between them while Petunia snored beneath his feet.

“Sorry, what?” Luke asked, nearly choking. 

“Matching tattoos.” She answered with a shrug. “We love each other, and you said you want a tattoo. In the interest of full disclosure, I’ve been tossing around a few ideas of a   
tattoo to symbolize this anyway.”

“Symbolize what?”

“You. Us. This. What we’ve made for ourselves here.”

Luke grinned to her across the table, his blue eyes lighting up beautifully. “What were you thinking?”

“Nothing solid yet. Just a few ideas, really. A few key dates, maybe some lilies, since you brought me lilies on our first date.” She wore her own smile as she looked down to the plate in front of her. She dragged a piece of waffle through the maple syrup on the plate absentmindedly. “There’s a million different things I could choose to represent us. But if we can both decide on something to get together, that would be… I don’t know, I just think it’d be sweet.”

Luke’s grin grew as he listened to her. He’d never put a lot of thought into love or relationships before the day that she’d walked into the coffee shop, shivering from the cold and offering a day of fun to a complete stranger. But the moment his lips met hers that first day, he felt an immediate shift inside himself. The longer he spent with her in his life, the more sure he was that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

They spent the next few weeks bouncing ideas off of each other. They'd thrown around Ariel's original idea of important dates in their lives together. The day they met, their first real date, the day they became official, they day Ariel moved in, the day Petunia joined the family. But neither of them could agree on which date was the absolute most important. 

“We'll just have to save that one for the wedding.” Luke said with a wink, effectively ending the mini disagreement they'd been in the middle of. 

There was also the idea of doing each other's favorite flowers. But Luke didn't particularly have a favorite. Luke had suggested song lyrics that remind them of the other.

“That is just way too many options.” Ariel laughed as they lie in bed together with Petunia at Luke's feet. “I would never be able to choose just one.”

It felt like forever passed before the night that Luke let out an annoyed sigh, tired of them not being able to choose. He was in the bathroom, leaned against the counter with his hands crossed over his chest while Ariel showered. 

“What's the matter, sad boy?” She asked. 

“I want a tattoo.” He said, his voice slightly whiny. He sounded like a toddler being denied a dinosaur toy. 

Ariel giggled as she rinsed conditioner from her hair. “So then get a tattoo. You're plenty old enough.” 

“No,” He sighed again, dropping his arms and hoisting himself to sit on the counter. “I mean, yes, I am. But I want a tattoo with you.” 

Ariel cut the water and opened the shower curtain. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself before moving to stand between Luke's thighs. “It’ll happen, honey.” She told him.   
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he rested his forehead to her exposed, and slightly wet, shoulder. 

“But when?” 

“When we can agree on what to get.” 

Luke huffed and pulled his face away from her neck. “Why do tattoos have to be such a big deal, Ari?” He asked. She moved her hands from around his shoulders to rest on his thighs. “Why can't we just get something dumb like hearts or something?” 

“Hearts aren't a bad idea, actually.” 

Luke perked up instantly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I'll get a blue one-” 

“And I'll get green?” He asked, his hands falling to hers. 

She laughed as she turned her hands, linking their fingers and bringing their hands up at her sides. “Yeah, you can get green. I'll text AJ in the morning and set something up. Now just to figure out where to get them.” 

Luke brought one of her hands to his lips. “Could get yours here.” He told her as he softly kissed the inside of her wrist. 

“Or even here,” He whispered, his lips moving to just below her ear. 

Ariel took a step back as Luke hopped down from the counter. He leaned forward, smirking up to her before his lips fell to her collarbone. “Even here.” He whispered. Luke led her to the bedroom, continuing to kiss his way across her body. All in the name of finding the perfect tattoo placement, of course. 

 

A few days later, Luke and Ariel were walking hand in hand into the tattoo shop. AJ, the only artist Ariel ever went to, greeted them both with a grin. 

“Thank you so much for squeezing us in, man.” Ariel said to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Don't worry about it. Shouldn't take any time at all.” He told her as they separated. “You must be the boyfriend?” He asked, turning his attention to Luke and putting a hand out to him. 

“That's me,” Luke laughed nervously as he shook AJ's hand. 

“Luke is nervous,” Ariel explained, placing a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder. “It's his first tattoo.” 

“Ah, a virgin?” 

“Guess so.” Luke answered, nervous laugh returning as he glanced down to Ariel. 

“You sure you want your very first tattoo to be a matching one?” AJ asked with a raised brow. 

Luke smiled down to Ariel again, his blue eyes finding her brown ones automatically. She returned his smile as he took her hand in his. 

“Yeah, I'm sure.” He answered, confident for the first time since they'd walked in the door. Ariel moved to stand on her tiptoes, craning her neck slightly to meet Luke's lips with her own. 

“Okay, lovebirds. Let's chill with the romantics, yeah?” AJ laughed. “Let's get ya in the chair before my 6 o'clock shows up.” 

They followed him down a hallway to his station. It was nothing more than a small room with a few art pieces hung on the walls, a few pieces of furniture, and a red toolbox in one corner. 

“Who's goin’ first?” He asked as he sat on his stool. He turned to the large toolbox and pulled out three bottles of ink. One black, one blue, and one green.

“Want me to go?” Ariel asked Luke quietly. He didn't answer, just silently nodded and hoped that his face didn't show how scared he was. He knew that tattoos hurt, and was not looking forward to it. 

Ariel kissed his cheek quickly before removing her coat and handing it to him. Luke sat in a chair next to the door while Ariel took her own spot in the familiar chair next to AJ. 

“Giving him a chance to back out?” AJ asked with a wink as she set her arm out for him. 

“Nah, I just can't wait anymore.” She answered with a smile. 

AJ pulled two small plastic cups from a drawer next to him. He put black ink into one, blue ink into the other. Luke watched intently as he got his machine ready to go. Once it was ready, he picked up one of the two small heart shaped stencils that he had ready to go for them. They were both the same image, just a very simple line drawing of a heart shape, both just a few inches wide. He took the first stencil and applied it to Ariel's arm, just below the bend of her elbow. 

“Right about there, yeah?” He asked after pulling the stencil away. Ariel looked down to the simple purple outline with a grin before nodding to AJ. “Then let's do the damn thing.” He said as he picked up his tattoo machine. 

Luke's eyes never left Ariel's face as she got her tattoo done. You'd think that it tickled or something by the grin that stayed on her lips through the whole thing.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes before she was done. “Look, baby!” She called excitedly to Luke as she stood to walk over to him. She held her arm out to him, proudly showing off her newest artwork. It was simple. Just a baby blue heart with a solid black outline. But it was perfect. Exactly what she'd wanted. 

“Looks great, love.” Luke told her. 

“Your turn, chief.” AJ said with a slight chuckle. He took the cups of ink and threw them away before pulling out two more and filling them with ink. He took a moment to put a fresh needle into his machine while Luke gave himself a silent pep talk. 

Luke nodded as he took off his own coat, handing it off to Ariel, before moving to take the seat that she had previously occupied. He took a deep breath as he set his arm out in the exact same way that she had. He relaxed just a bit when he heard her moving the extra seat to sit next to him. She took his free hand in hers and offered him a sweet smile. 

“Ready?” 

“I think so.” He answered as AJ dipped his needle into the cup of black ink. Luke shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it really didn't hurt. It didn't feel great, but nothing at all like what he was expecting. 

“How ya feelin’?” Ariel asked quietly, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“Great.” He smiled at her. “This is nothin’.” 

A small giggle fell from her smiling lips at his answer. She averted her eyes from him to where AJ was working on his arm. The outline was already done, and he was already moving on to the green. 

A few minutes later, Luke was done. He couldn't contain his smile as AJ wiped a bit of blood and excess ink from the tattoo. He turned slightly to show Ariel, as if she hadn't been watching it being done. 

“I can't believe you actually did it.” She giggled. 

“Neither can I.” 

“You mind if I take a picture for my socials?” AJ asked, already pulling his phone from his pocket. Luke and Ariel happily agreed, both of them showing off their new ink with matching grins. 

AJ put bandages over both tattoos to avoid them getting rubbed by their coat sleeves. After Ariel paid, she took Luke's hand and led him out the front door of the shop. Even though it was freezing, neither would have said so, both of them still feeling the rush of the whole thing as they walked home. 

They hung their coats on the hooks next to the front door and Ariel carefully removed their bandages. “Bled a little.” She commented as she threw Luke's into the bathroom trash. 

She showed him how to properly care for his tattoo, he focused on every word she said as if it were law. “Warm water, not hot. Especially the first few days. Here,” She said, motioning for him to put his hand under the running water. “This is the perfect temperature. It's super easy. Just get it wet and rub a little soap over it.” She told him, doing every step as she explained it to him. He followed her movements exactly. “Then just pat it dry with a paper towel. Put a little of this on it, and you're good.” She finished, handing Luke the tube of ointment after she was done. 

Luke squeezed the tube, a small dot of ointment coming out onto his fingertip. He did exactly like she'd just done, rubbing it into his skin with his middle finger. 

“Just like that.” She smiled. “It'll start itching in a few days, but that's a good thing. Don't scratch it. If it gets real bad you can sorta slap your arm a little and it helps.” 

 

Over the next week or so, Ariel coached Luke along the healing process of his tattoo. He already knew about most of it, having seen her baby more than a few new tattoos during their time together. 

“Ari, look!” He called excitedly from the bathroom one day. When Ariel walked into the room, he pushed his arm toward her. “It's scabby!” 

“Yeah,” She giggled. “It's healing up really nice, Lu. Should be all pretty and healed up in a few days.”

Luke's eyes lit up anytime he looked at his tattoo, which was often. Anytime he had a spare second at work, or if he'd catch it out of the corner of his eye. He loved looking at it.   
He loved what it stood for. 

Once their tattoos were finally healed, Ariel allowed Luke to take a photo to send to his mom. Liz loved them. When she facetimed them a few hours later, she could hardly stop smiling as she asked them to show her just one more time. 

As Luke and Ariel laid down for bed a few hours later, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist before sighing. 

“What's up, buttercup?” She asked with a yawn. 

“I want another tattoo.” 

Ariel laughed, laying her arm over Luke's. “It's addicting, huh?” 

“It is.” He agreed, placing a kiss to the back of her neck. “I think I want a sleeve next.” 

“Baby steps, my love.” Ariel said, yawning again. “Baby steps.”


	3. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton sets Michael up on a blind date for Valentine's Day

“I cannot and will not watch you spend another Valentine's Day alone, Michael.” Ashton said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Just not gonna happen.”

“I don't know why all of you are so weird about it. I don't mind being single.”

Ashton sighed. He set his paper coffee cup down on the table between them, wrapping both hands around it. “We just want you to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy.”

“You might not be unhappy, per se, but we've seen you happier. We want that Michael back.” It was now Michael's turn to sigh as he brought his own cup to his lips. “Come on, man. Just meet him."

“Will you keep your fuckin’ voice down?” Michael whispered through his teeth, leaning forward. “I don't even know if I like guys yet and you're trying to set me up with one?” 

 

Ashton was one of a very small handful of people that knew about Michael's recent issues with himself. More specifically, his sexuality. Michael knew that he liked girls, he has since he was young and he didn't see that changing any time soon. But recently, he'd found himself more and more drawn to the girls on Instagrams Ken doll like boyfriend's, than the girls themselves.

Michael had called him one day a few months prior, freaking out to him over the phone about it. But Ashton loved his friend, no matter what. He did his best to help him, even though this was one thing that he'd never been through himself. He just wanted Michael to be happy. 

 

“I'm not saying ya have to get married, mate. Just dinner.”

“I can't.”

“You can. You just won't.”

Michael's eyes stayed focused on the coffee cup in his hand for a moment before looking up to Ashton. He was right. He didn't want to tell people what he'd been thinking and feeling lately. He knew that there was nothing wrong with him, but he was confused. He didn't like being confused. In a perfect world, he would take these feelings and explore them fully. But being in the public eye as he was, he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to deal with the speculations. Didn't want to deal with the drama of it all. He just wanted answers. He didn't want to be confused anymore.

“Ash-”

“You're a grown man and I can't tell you what to do. But for what it's worth, I think you'd like Conner.”

“His name's Conner?”

Ashton just nodded, hiding his smile by bringing his coffee to his lips. This might just work. He watched Michael mull over it in his mind as he took a long drink from his cup.

“Look, can we just drop it?”

“Just promise me you'll think about it before saying no.”

“Fine.” Michael agreed with a huff. “I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up. Or his.” 

 

It was later that night. Hours after Ashton had dropped Michael off at home following their coffee date. Michael was lying in bed alone. A million different thoughts fighting it out in his mind. His fingers played at his phone.

_Should I do it? It's just dinner. Nothing serious._  
_But what if it gets out? I don't want people thinking things when I don't even know yet myself._  
_But what if it works out? Turns out to be the best date ever?_  
_But what if it doesn't. What if you're wrong and you don't like guys but there are pictures of you on a date with a guy online forever._  
_But what if-_

Michael stopped his own trains of thought when he finally picked up his phone. He quickly opened his messages with Ashton, typing out a text before he gave himself a chance to change his mind.

_M: Set it up. But nothing crazy. Just dinner._

Ashton responded quickly.

_A: On it._

A few days later, Ashton was at Michael's house once more. But this time, he was helping a very nervous Michael to get ready for his date.

“I don't know what to wear on a date with a guy.”

“The same thing you'd wear on a date with a girl.” Ashton laughed as he looked through Michael's closet.

“But what do guys like?”

Ashton laughed again. He felt bad for getting joy out of his friends struggle, but it was adorable. He was like a teenager all over again. “You do know that you're a guy, right?” He asked, turning slightly to where Michael was sat on his bed. “Just calm down. You're getting worked up over nothing and he's gonna be here soon. Conner is a stickler for being on time.”

“Well this won't work then.” Michael said. “I'm late to everything.”

Ashton giggled as he pulled a simple white button up with some black lettering across it and a black suit jacket from the closet. “Here.” He said, pushing them to Michael. “Throw on some black pants and these."

Michael did as he was told, not even leaving the room to change in case Ashton changed his mind about the outfit. When he was done, he turned back to Ashton, who was busy on his phone.

“He's almost here.” He said as he set his phone down, looking up to Michael. He giggled when he saw that he'd tucked his shirt into his pants. He walked over to him and pulled the shirt out, letting it fall over Michael's belt. “Since when do you tuck your shirt in?”

“I want to look nice.” Michael shrugged.

Ashton finished pulling his shirt out, flattening the material at his hips before taking Michael's face in his hands. “You look great. Just relax, mate. Be yourself. It's just a date. You've been on loads of dates before, yeah?”

“I wouldn't say _loads_ …"

“Just breath. Relax. This is supposed to be fun.”

Michael did his best to listen to him, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax. Then the doorbell rang.

“Get some shoes on, I'll get that.” Ashton told him, letting go of his cheeks as he turned to leave the room.

Michael walked to his closet and immediately reached for a pair of black boots. He pulled them out and took a long look at them. _I'm not Luke._ He thought to himself as he set them back into the closet. He grabbed a pair of black and white tennis shoes instead. Once they were on, he gave himself a once over in the mirror on his wall. He had to admit, he looked good.

When he got closer to his living room, he saw Ashton smiling with who he assumed was his date. _Damn._ Ashton definitely knew his type. Tall, dirty blond hair, and a jawline that could cut glass.

He turned from his conversation with Ashton to smile at Michael as he entered the room. “Hi,” He said. “I'm Conner.”

Michael glanced to Ashton as he stepped toward Conner. He looked entirely too proud of himself for setting this up.

“Michael.” He answered with a shy smile.

“Well, I'll get out of here then.” Ashton announced, clapping a hand to Michael's shoulder. He quickly made his exit, leaving the two men alone in Michael's living room.

“So, uh… Do you want a drink or something?” Michael asked nervously.

Conner smiled again. His smile was otherworldly, if Michael was being completely honest. “No, thank you. I thought we were doing dinner?”

“Shit, yeah.” Michael said. “Sorry, I'm just not used to being the one that's getting picked up.” He felt a blush come to his cheeks as he looked down to his feet.

“Ashton told me.” He said, taking a step closer to Michael. “He said that this was your first date with a man.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Hey, it's okay. We all gotta start somewhere. I wouldn't know that I'm gay if I hadn't done the same thing a few years ago.” Michael smiled up to him. He was still incredibly nervous, but he felt his nerves begin to fade as he took another step closer to him. “So, let's get dinner. See what happens.”

“Okay,” Michael agreed with a shy giggle. “Let's go.”

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Michael found himself constantly checking over his shoulder. “Relax.” Conner said, placing a hand on his arm as they were led to their table. “Nobody knows what this is but us. As far as anyone else is concerned, we could be just two friends getting dinner.”

“On Valentine's Day weekend?” Michael asked with a smile.

Conner chuckled as they took their seats across from each other. “Who's to say that two straight friends can't have a nice dinner together tonight?”

“Fair enough.” Michael agreed, raising his eyebrows as he picked up his menu.

“Of course, there is the undeniable fact that you look amazing tonight.” Conner said quietly. “That could be a tipoff.”

Michael felt another warm blush come to his cheeks. He grinned at his menu for a moment before looking up to Conner. “If I'm being honest, this was all Ash. If it weren't for him, God knows what I would have worn.” He laughed.

Michael decided that he loved Conners laugh. More than that, he loved his smile when he laughed. The way it came to cover his whole face, making his green eyes light up. It was all he could do not to stare.

 

Dinner was a hit. One of the best dates that Michael had ever been on. Maybe even _the_ best. He was funny enough to make Conner laugh a few times, and he seemed to be interested in Michael's tour stories. Michael felt a surge of electricity through his arm when Conner's hand landed on his as he laughed at one of his stories. But then the check came- Conner insisted on paying, telling Michael with a wink that he could get the next one. And he knew the date was coming to an end.

The pair wore matching smiles as they walked to Conner's car, and the entire drive back to Michael's house. It still felt slightly odd that Conner was doing all of the things that Michael usually did. But it wasn't bad. He kind of liked being the one to get picked up and dropped off. And he could admit that he didn't mind having a handsome man open doors for him.

As they reached his front door, Michael pulled his keys from his jacket pocket. He fumbled with them as he tried to unlock the door. Conner giggled behind him, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back. When he finally managed to turn the key, he pushed the front door open just slightly.

“Do you want to come in?” He asked, turning to look at his date.

He smiled, “I don't think I should.” He said with a laugh. “This has been fun, but I've got to get up early tomorrow. If I stay, I don't think that will happen.”

Michael felt his stomach twist itself into knots. So he wasn't the only one who'd had fun, after all. “Okay, well…” He looked down to his shoes, shuffling back and forth on his feet. “Goodnight, then. Drive safe.”

Conners hand moved from his back to cup his cheek lightly. Michael's mouth dried up and he felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat as he saw Conners lips moving towards his. Alarm bells rang in his head as his eyes fell closed. He was suddenly completely unsure what to do with his hands. But the moment that Conners lips met his, all of that fell away.

It was a simple kiss. Sweet and gentle in the best possible way. Unlike any other kiss that Michael had ever had. Not just because he was kissing a man, either. This kiss felt special. Felt like it was supposed to be something more. Like it meant something more.

Michael's lips followed Conners when he suddenly pulled back, not wanting to lose the brief moment of contact that they'd shared. He opened his eyes as Conner rested his forehead to his own.

“Goodnight, Michael.” He whispered, a smile playing at his lips. “I had a great time tonight.”

“Me too.” Was all he could muster before Conner took a step back. They shared another smile as Conner turned to leave.

“I'll call you tomorrow?” He asked, looking back at Michael.

“Yeah.”

Conner grinned again before turning away and walking back to his car. Michael pushed his door open, slipping inside quickly before closing it behind him. He had a goofy grin across his face as he leaned back against the door. He felt, and was sure that he looked, like a dumb teenager in some movie about their first date.

He had to fight the urge to text Conner as he changed and settled into bed. Didn't want to seem too eager. But that didn't mean he couldn't let the man who set it up know how it went. He owed that much to Ash, right? So he picked up his phone as he got comfortable under his blanket.

_M: Just got home._  
_A: How was it?_  
_M: It was nice. We had fun._  
_A: That's awesome, Mike!_  
_A: So what's the final verdict? Are you still confused?_

Michael grinned again. The tips of his pointer and middle fingers brushed over his lips before he typed out his answer.

_M: Yes and no._  
_A: Explain…_  
_M: Well, I still don't know if I like guys. But I definitely like Conner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. A few weeks ago that twitcam video of Michael saying “I’m gonna tell everybody that I’m bisexual.” came across my dash, and planted this idea in my head. Idk. I’m a little scared to post this, tbh. Feel like I’m gonna get yelled at. Whatever. Here it is. I worked hard on it, and I really like it. Let me know what y’all think! Please don't yell at me.


End file.
